


Matchmaker Millie

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games), Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: STFD except Frank Hardy is also there undercover working on the case and Millie decides to have a little fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I was working on ideas for a Hallmark Christmas Francy fic I thought about hilarious characters playing matchmakers and this idea came to me and begged to be written.

“It’s open!” A voice shrieked from behind the prop room door.

“Hi Millie.”

“Nancy! It’s so good to see you again!”

“Mattie said you needed me?”

“That’s right. Are you single dear?” Millie inquired with the subtlety of all women of a certain age. 

“No, not exactly.” She drags out the ‘not exactly’. “Technically” she was with Ned. But she was in another state, they hadn’t had the greatest of goodbyes, and she didn’t really know how she felt about him anymore, mostly just lukewarm feelings and she ached for something more. 

“Uh huh.” Millie muttered, obviously not hearing or caring what Nancy had answered. 

“Uh, is that what you wanted me for? Was to ask about my relationship status?”

“No, don’t be silly! I need your help with something.” Millie came flying around the counter and grasped Nancy’s arm. Nancy let out a startled gasp as Mille began to drag her down the corridor.  Suddenly Millie flung open a door in front of Nancy. Behind the door was a small, rather empty office, just a desk with a computer, one desk chair and a small metal folding chair tucked away in the corner. The bare cold white walls reminded Nancy of a prison, she wasn’t sure why someone actually wanted to work in this environment.

“What the?!” A dark-haired male exclaimed as he whipped around in his desk chair to figure out why the office door had been so violently opened. “Oh, it’s you.” He quickly de-escalates at the sight of Millie.

“Hello Frank dear, it’s so good to see you too!” She replies cheerily. 

Nancy took advantage of the man’s confusion and attention on Millie to quickly size him up. His dark hair was slightly disheveled, he had a strong jawline and piercing blue eyes that you could get lost in. He had a navy polo with sleeves that hugged his beautiful biceps. _What’s a guy with a body like_ that _doing working a desk job?_  Nancy wondered to herself.

“Frank honey, this is Nancy.”  _ Whoops, times up _ , Nancy thinks as she hears Millie say her name and start to pull her further into the room. Nancy finally manages to wiggle her arm out of Millie’s surprisingly tight grip and thrusts her arm out to shake with Frank. 

“I’m Nancy, Nancy Drew. So sorry to interrupt you.” 

“You’re Millie’s best interruption so far, I can’t complain too much.” He laughs as he jumps up from his seat and extends his hand to shake Nancy’s. “I’m Frank, Frank Hardy.” His handshake was so firm Nancy noticed a vein in his arm raise during the shake. She let out a small shiver.  _ What the hell was Millie doing?  _ Nancy mused to herself. After he let go, Frank ruffles his hair nervously. 

“Now Frank, Nancy is here as a friend of Mattie’s, I thought you could show her around while Mattie is busy.”

“Uh, that’s not what I’m getting paid to do.” 

“But who’s paying you?” Frank blinked, this lady was seriously whacked. Seriously, neither his cover nor his real job here would be helped by showing around an actor’s friend, no matter how cute she might be, Frank mused to himself.

Nancy noted the slightly horrified look on Frank’s face and imagined he could find a similar look on hers.  _ What the hell is going on with Millie? _ She wondered. 

Frank blinked at Millie for a few seconds trying to wrap his head around the new situation, how was he going to snoop around on his free time with this girl by his side? Joe would love this. Well at least the girl wasn’t horrible to look at, and she seemed well-mannered. But she was also the friend of a soap-star so she could also be totally insane. Suddenly, Millie ran for the door, screamed “Toodles,” and winked at Frank before she vanished behind the door. 

“Is she always that weird?” Nancy wondered aloud.

“Pretty much, yeah.” Frank conceded as he shook his head in frustration. “She didn’t make you solve her idiotic riddles did she?” He wonders, concerned.

“Unfortunately...yes. But thankfully I could handle them.” Frank seemed to grunt in recognition and then go silent, he seemed convinced he had laser eyes and that he could burn a hole in the ground. Nancy rubbed her arm uncomfortably, this was so awkward, what had Millie done? Finally Nancy decided it was time to break the silence, “Look I’m sorry Millie put you in this position, you have work and I totally understand that, I don’t want to be in your way.” 

Frank snapped his head to attention when she spoke. He honestly had forgotten that she was there he was so busy trying to figure out how to rectify the situation. He had just decided to keep Nancy around, at a minimum she was friends with Mattie, his number one suspect so that connection might just be useful, when she interrupted his thoughts.

“Oh, no it’s totally fine, it’s time for me to do my rounds anyway so why not tag along?”  _ So, that was completely untrue. Tech interns, even the real ones, don’t do rounds to check on the equipment. Thankfully Nancy won’t know that.  _ He’d also just gotten done snooping around and returned to his desk moments before Millie had barged in with Nancy so probably nothing had changed in that short time, but it beat doing the real work he had to do at his desk to keep up his cover. 

“Sure!” Nancy replied gleefully.  _ This Frank character would be a great distraction for my free time _ , she decided cheerily.  _ And who knows, he may even be able to help me with my sleuthing _ .

Frank quickly grabbed a small notebook from his desk, his cover for it was that he wrote down equipment to check out later but obviously that isn’t what he actually used it for. 

Nancy stepped into the corridor then followed obediently a half-step behind Frank Hardy, she didn’t want to let on that she’d already done some serious snooping and knew her way around too well. “So, what do you do here besides whatever the heck Millie tells you to do?”

“I’m a tech intern, aka the cheap way to make sure nothing goes screwy with the recordings or broadcastings and the way to get newer technology ideas out here too.” He replies somewhat gruffly. 

“Oh, the life of the cheap labor intern, I am all too familiar with that life.” Nancy responds, more to herself than to Frank, but he hears her anyway.

“What have you interned as?” He wonders genuinely.

“Oh this and that, “ she replies evasively. 

_ I wonder what she’s hiding? _ Frank muses to himself, but decides to leave the topic for now. “Well, here’s the stage, they’ll be on air soon and I should check the equipment before they get started and monitor for a bit while they run to make sure they can handle all the loads. Stay close and out of the way.”

“Alright.”

The pair had only made it halfway through the tech when the crew came in and made all the preparations to start recording, including locking the access doors. 

“Guess we’re stuck in here until they’re done.” Nancy noted innocently.

“Mhm. You signed an NDA right?”

“An NDA? Is that necessary?”

“Any details from the show leak and it will throw the entire plot off. They’re very serious about it.” 

“Oh, well I didn’t sign an NDA, I don’t think they expected me on set, although I’ve already seen Mattie’s scripts lying around….” A look of horror was painted on Frank’s face.  _ Whoops _ , Nancy thought to herself. “But I’m a huge fan and would never do anything to jeopardize the show!” She rushed out to try and remedy the situation. 

“Well, I’m just an intern so I can’t do much, but make sure Lillian doesn’t see you. She’ll have both our heads.” Nancy nodded soberly in agreement.  _ Show biz people sure are weird _ , she thought to herself. “They’re starting up we have to keep quiet now.” Frank whispers to her.

“Rory, I have to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to see you Serena.”

“No, Rory, don’t go. I love you.”

“I don’t want to see you Serena.” Suddenly there was a large cracking sound as a giant light clattered to the floor right where Rick had been standing! 

“Oh my gosh!” Nancy and Frank cried in unison. 

“I gotta go check out that light, make sure it doesn’t spark and catch a fire or something.” Frank says to Nancy before he rushes towards the stage. 

“I should go check on Rick, make sure nothing else has happened and see if he’s finally ready to take these threats seriously.” Nancy mutters to herself as she turns and exits the stage doors. 


	2. Chapter 2

Frank knelt down near the light investigating until the crew cleared out. Besides a dent on the can from the fall, everything seemed undamaged, until he flipped it over. Underneath where the wires to connect the lights to the rest of the system were, he noticed something strange. The wires had all been neatly sliced, not snapped at varying lengths as the weight imbalance would continue to force the light off the rig. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one saw his investigation when his eye was caught by something else.  He scurried towards the table where he saw a C-clamp, or rather, the neatly severed remains of a C-clamp.   _Two strikes for deliberate sabotage_ . _Rick, you’re a marked man_ . Frank returned to the light and quickly tried to dust for fingerprints, but nothing clean showed up. _Of course it wouldn’t be that easy_ . Frank picks up the cumbersome light easily and brings it towards the maintenance area of the stage. He then quickly scaled the ladder to the rig. He knew the layout well enough that it was obvious where a light was missing and rushed over to investigate. It appeared that most of the evidence was on the ground, except for, _Is that red plaid? The crew only wears black on set…._ Frank mused to himself.

“Frank, is that you? We can’t have anyone get injured on this set after an accident, let alone an intern! Get down here” Bill Pappas screeched. _What the hell is he doing here?_

“Well you weren’t going to know that just with the passing of time it was going to be safe, plus I’m young, I heal quick. It also won’t help you if the rest of the lights go down overnight so you wouldn’t be able to shoot tomorrow anyway.”

“Ugh, fine. Just be quick. Report to me when you’re done.”

“You got it.” _Great now I actually have to my fake job_. Luckily, it seemed that only the one light had been tampered with and the parallel wiring of the system meant the loss of the one light wouldn’t affect the others. Otherwise that would’ve been one expensive failed murder attempt.

\--

“You’ll probably have to rewire the lights, I think that’s your cheapest solution.”

“Not electrical tape?” Pappas asked wistfully.

“No, it can’t take that much tension, trust me this is safer and it’s cheaper than replacing the light when there isn’t anything else wrong with it.”

“Okay so you’ll take care of that?” He demanded more than asked.

“Well it’s not exactly in my job description.” Frank answered grudgingly.

“And dealing with interns isn’t in mine. Capishe? Get it done.”

“Right away sir.” With that, he exited Bill’s office and began to head back to his office to think for a bit. On his way he passed the prop room. He hesitated just past the door then turned and walked back to the door and knocked.

“It’s open!” Frank rolled his eyes as he marched in.

“Frank darling! What a nice surprise.” Frank wanted to skip these “pleasantries”.

“Millie, what was with the girl this morning?”

  
“Oh Nancy?” She inquires slyly.

“Yeah, her and you pushing her on me.”

“Well Mattie brought her here to look into the Rick situation and she passed my riddle test, just like you had, the first people in a very long time and I thought she could help you out since you’re both so _intellectually_ compatible.” _What is this lady on??_ Frank wondered to himself. _Why did she say intellectually so weird anyway?_

“Uhh ok. But how do you know she won’t ruin my cover?”

“Trust me dear, she won’t, she’s quite talented herself and fully appreciates the gravity of the situation. Look her up why don’t you.”

“I think I will. Pleasure as always Millie.” He replies somewhat sarcastically while she just laughs in response.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Ok Nancy Drew, let’s see what you’ve been up to.” Frank mutters to himself as his fingers fly over the keyboard to figure out what Millie was talking about. At least fifty unique case results came up in his search. The most recent case she was undercover for a murder investigation!  _ I guess I can let her help me then.  _ Suddenly there was a light knock on his door - obviously not Millie as she just barges in. He quickly clicked in the corner to return to his desktop screen.

“Come in.”

“Hi Frank, I hope I’m not interrupting something.” 

“No, not at all, what’s up?”

“I just came to say you might be prematurely relieved of your tour guide duties for me.”

“Huh?”

“After the accident no guests are allowed, only staff, so that means I’m out of here.” She states matter-of-factly. “Unless you want to work some tech magic to keep me around.” She adds, with a slight wink.

“Not that I can’t do that easily, because I can, but I have a better idea. I have to tell you something first.”

“Ok…”

“Nancy, I know that you’re an amateur detective and Mattie asked you to come to look into Rick’s threats.”

“How did you-”

“Let me finish, Mattie wasn’t the only one trying to protect Rick. Millie didn’t want to see Bill Pappas run her beloved studio to the ground by not protecting Rick so she hired me under the guise of an intern to try and get to the bottom of this.”

“Uh huh.” She replies, skeptical of his story, but he locks eyes with her and she can tell he isn’t lying. “Ok so if you are a secret investigator then you should really be able to help me back in, especially since you know I’m on your side.”

“That’s what I was getting to, geesh.”  _ Of course the one time I get a solo assignment without Joe I need help from someone equally as annoying _ . “Ok, so with you having an ‘in’ with Mattie I can leave the primary investigating of her to you, I’ve also got another suspect I hadn’t had the means to investigate until now. You’re going to go to Dwayne Powers and get him to be your agent as an extra on the show. You get ‘legal’ access to the stage, thereby not threatening my cover in anyway, and you get great access to an off-site suspect.”

“Ok, I’m in, but who else do you have to investigate?”

“I’ll take Lillian and Pappas.”

“What about Rick?”

“The slimeball won’t even look at me since I’m not a chick. Up until now it seemed almost obvious it was him because it wouldn’t be hard to be nonchalant about threats you’d send yourself. But I really don’t think it was possible for him to rig the light to fall just when he’d be under it and everyone could see it fall.”

“My thoughts exactly, minus the not being a chick part, I’ll keep a light eye on him, just to be safe though. Now I think it’s only fair we do an information trade if we are going to work together.”

“Fine, the light falling was a deliberate act of sabotage, the clamp and wires were cleanly severed. I also caught Pappas on set while I was checking out the scene, it was pretty abnormal for him to be there.”

“Interesting. I’ve yet to meet Pappas. All I know so far is that along with having dated Mattie, Rick also used to date Lillian.”

“That’s definitely not something  _ I  _ ever would have discovered. I’ll do some more investigating on her then, it’ll be a lot better if I’m caught in her office than you are.”

“Alright. Guess I’m off to get hired by Dwayne Powers.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks for the help Nancy.”

“No problem, soon I’ll be able to add “Extra on Light of our Love” to my resume!” She teased as she headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank sits in paralyzing frustration as he does the real work of his fake job. “I can’t believe Millie couldn’t get me out of this.” He mutters to himself when he is saved by a hesitant knocking on his office door.  _ I don’t think I’ve been so happy to be interrupted. _ “Come in.” He calls as he begins to turn in his chair to face the incomer. 

“Hey just came to see if you had anything new?” Nancy inquired. Her face bore a smile except for her eyes, they gave away a tired sadness.  _ Wonder what that’s about _ , he muses to himself.

“Unfortunately, my undercover position has been holding me back from doing too much recently. You got something on your end?” She looks slightly crestfallen at his response, so he already knew her answer.

“No, I haven’t gotten anything on Mattie or Dwayne, and there haven’t been any new developments on Rick yet to look into.”

“Well let’s hope the harasser isn’t quiet for too long, don’t want the trail to go cold.”

“Agreed, well I guess I’ll stop bugging you now.” She hangs her head as she turns towards the door.

“Hey wait Nancy, I was planning on taking my lunch break now, do you want to join me?” She perks up.

“That sounds great, thanks Frank, there are only so many meals I can eat alone eavesdropping without feeling totally pathetic.” Frank can’t help but laugh at her observation, she seemed like the kind of girl who flared in independence, he also loved a meal he heard anyone speak that wasn’t his brother Joe. 

“Ok, great, let’s go then.” He absentmindedly pushed on the small of her back to get her out of the office. Nancy visibly flinched at the touch. “Oh, geez I’m sorry.” Frank apologizes as his face begins to flush, but he’s relieved to see her face is flushing as well.

“It’s fine Frank, really, I just didn’t expect it at all, I’m always a little edge on cases.”  _ Please do not call my bluff, he can not know that my reaction was to how wonderful his touch felt. A spark I haven’t felt in a very long time.  _

“Oh makes sense.” He concedes as he looks down and plows towards the cafeteria, forgetting Nancy was joining him so he couldn’t run away from half of the embarrassing scene.

-

Luckily for Frank the embarrassment earlier ebbed away as lunch continued. They spent most of the time sharing pleasant get-to-know-yous while also sharing stories from their favorite cases. And whenever he got the chance he’d just stare at her, trying to memorize every detail about this girl he’d soon never see again. The way her blue eyes pierced his, the way her tiny frame shook every time she laughed. Hell, she found  _ him  _ funny.  _ Damn you Millie. Why did you do this to me??! _

“So, how’d you get this case with Millie?”

“Would you believe me if I said she was my dad’s babysitter.”

“No way!” She was completely shocked. 

“Way. She still keeps in contact with him and when Rick started getting these threats, she thought he’d know someway to help with his agency and all so long story short, that’s how I’m here.”

“Too bad I only had a housekeeper, no babysitters to give me cases.” She jokingly bemoans. 

“It sounds like you have no shortage of mysteries to solve without any cases from babysitters.”

“True, it’s pretty crazy how things work out sometimes.” 

They continued to converse easily until they’d finished up their meal. Neither wanted lunch to be over, one because they loved the conversation, but two because the ending was going to be really awkward since this wasn’t a date….was it? Finally Frank had to admit that he had to get back to work otherwise he’d be stuck here all night.

“Oh of course, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have kept you, I just rarely meet people who understand the mystery itch that I just revel in it.” She smiles a sad smile, thinking on the one person in particular she means by this statement.

“Wow that must be hard, I’ve got my brother, Joe, plus the different agents in ATAC.”

“I’d love to hear more about ATAC some time, if that’s alright.”

“Sure, maybe we can find time before this case is wrapped, but right now I should really get back to work.”

“Of course, I’ll go check on Mattie and Rick and see if there is anything new. See ya.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a loose idea for how this is going to end just currently lacking the motivation to continue. If you guys like these first few chapters and want me to continue let me know! :)


End file.
